degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jonah-Grace Relationship
The relationship between Jonah Haak and Grace Cardinal, known as Gronah (Gr'ace/J'onah) developed before the fourth season of Degrassi: Next Class. Although, their friendship started in the first season. Friendship History Overview Jonah and Grace first became friends when they joined Maya Matlin's band. They do not interact much outside of the band until after the bus crash. The bus crash brings them together as they both break a bone: Jonah breaks his leg and Grace breaks her arm. The two begin to work on music together without Maya as she starts to flake on band practice and their friendship. Jonah and Grace create music inspired by the bus crash and spend more time together when they compose the music for the school play I.M. Hope. As Grace's friendship with Maya becomes further strained, Grace and Jonah bond when she learns that she needs a lung transplant before she graduates or she will die. Frankie's immaturity and mistrust of Jonah lead to him breaking up with her. During their break before their last term, Jonah and Grace begin to secretly date for a while but then make their relationship public. Season 1 In #BootyCall, Jonah auditions for Maya's band, for which Grace plays the keyboard. At Miles's pool party, Grace talks to Maya about letting Jonah into their band. In #NotOkay, Maya, Jonah, and Grace audition for The Trap Door, and they get the gig. Keith, the bartender, tells them to dress nicer, and Jonah tells them they're going shopping. The night of their gig, Jonah and Grace are waiting for Maya, who barely makes it on time. Maya gets agitated before their performance when a man asks her if she needs help plugging in her own gear. Grace sticks up for Maya, and Jonah asks Maya if they can focus on the show. Their performance goes well until Maya stops it to ask a man to quiet down. Grace, Maya, and Jonah luckily get another chance to perform at The Trap Door. In #SorryNotSorry, while they are setting up for the dance, Jonah suggests they play Maya's song "Yes", which she wrote for Zig, and Grace angrily rejects the idea. Maya figures out that she knew that Zig cheated and didn't tell her, so she kicks Grace out of playing with them that night. As Grace leaves, Maya tells Jonah to say something, but he is entirely confused on what happened. Season 2 In #BuyMePizza, Maya approaches Jonah and Grace, who are sitting on a bench outside. Maya suggests they play with Peter's band for the anniversary gala, and Jonah and Grace are on board with the idea. Baaz approaches Grace, and insults her wardrobe, causing Maya and Jonah to laugh. Grace scares him off, but Jonah and Maya comment on how her style is "terrifying", not dressing to look attractive to guys, and "always ready for a funeral". Season 3 In #BreakTheInterenet, Grace and Jonah are seen busking together over the summer. At school, Jonah tells Grace he almost didn't recognize her without her cast on and both are surprised Maya hasn't been in school today. Grace and Jonah are uncomfortable when Miles mentions the crash and talks about Tristan. In class, they are both uncomfortable when they see Miles video presentation about the bus crash. Outside the school, they both are worried than Maya hasn't turned up to school and watch Zoë give her speech. In #IWokeUpLikeThis, Grace and Jonah show Maya their new song that is about the bus crash but they just need her to write the lyrics for it which Maya agrees with. Later, In the hallway, Grace and Jonah watch as Zig and Esme have a slagging match at each other. In a classroom, Grace and Jonah confront Maya for not turning up for rehearsal, Maya apologizes for that and for not writing the song and admits she is stressing about everything, Grace and Jonah say she isn't alone and that she should take tonight off and they can all jam tomorrow. In #WorstGiftEver, Grace and Jonah are in class together. In the student council office, Grace and Jonah present their bus crash idea for the new school play to Zoë and Goldi. In the student council office, Grace and Jonah agree that Miles idea for a school play about a guy meeting a girl online that helps him grieve while his boyfriend is in a coma is good. In #PicsOrItDidntHappen, Jonah laughs at a text from Grace but when Frankie tries to see it Jonah gets defensive. Later, Grace texts Jonah "Is she your girlfriend or a puppy?" and Jonah replies "she's just... immature?. Outside the school, Frankie finds Jonah with Grace, Frankie kisses Jonah and Grace isn't happy. Frankie gives Jonah tickets to the anti flag show and when Frankie says she likes different songs of them and Grace makes a joke about it before leaving. Later, Jonah and Grace are at play auditions together. In #HugeIfTrue, at Frankie's house, Zig and Esme are invited by Tiny to hang out. Frankie, Jonah, Zig, Esme, Grace, Tiny, Shay, and Lola are all sitting down on the sofas and playing "never have I ever" In #ThatFeelingWhen,' '''Grace and Jonah aren't impressed when Miles tells them Lola will be playing Hope, they get rid of Lola before questioning Miles if he is hooking-up with Lola? Miles says no and that he's with Tristan, Jonah says Tristan has been in a coma for 3 months now. Grace isn't impressed but Jonah thinks Miles should move on, Jonah says you can't break-up with someone who's in a coma and Grace says you can't just cheat on them either, Jonah says is he suppose to wait forever, Grace says Tristan has held on this long and maybe Miles is the reason why plus I don't want a showmance destroying this play, Miles tells them they are starting rehearsals now and they will be convinced when they see Lola perform. Later, Grace and Jonah are annoyed and frustrated when Miles and Lola get into a fight during rehearsals and Miles bails. In '#Unsubscribe, in the gym, Miles attempts to get Grace to side with him in his argument with Jonah but Grace doesn't care and Jonah says rehearsal cancelled got it before catching up to Grace and asking whats wrong, Grace says she's fine but Jonah isn't buying it, Grace says you know my suck lungs they got even sucker, they sit down on a bench, I'll be dead in 3 years if I don't get a transplant, Jonah says you're getting it right, Grace says so I can trade them for 10 years of anti rejection meds sign me up, Jonah says 10 years you could.. Grace says get a really nice casket, Jonah says that's not funny, Grace thinks it's funny and asks what she should do? rehearsals? school? those hardly seem important when you're going to die, Jonah says okay before getting up and saying we're taking the afternoon off and Jonah gives Grace his hand to take. Jonah has brought Grace to a mini golf course, Jonah thinks it will give them time to talk but Grace says he isn't the first person that wanted to give her a pep talk, Jonah says this is a huge life decision but Grace says its not as both options end with her death, Jonah says they will play for it, if he wins she gets the transplant but if Grace wins she gets to rid out the lungs, Grace says she knows what he's trying to do and Jonah says he's proving he rules at mini golf before taking a shot and getting a hole in one, Grace agrees to the deal as she's dead either way and most well life while she decides. Jonah shoots his shot into the water, Grace says he's been standing very close to her all game but won't tell Frankie, Jonah admits that him and Frankie are on a break because he was spending too much time on the play, Grace says he can't just drop everything for her, Jonah says he really likes Frankie but I have no idea what she wants, like should I be stressing about my relationship or my future, Grace says he's future because he has one unlike her, Jonah says the transplant gives her 10 good years, Grace says there's a chance she won't survive the operation, Jonah says if you do you will be healthier, you could travel the world, you could go to school, solve some mysteries, Grace says who with? as Maya can't even be bothered to pick up her phone, Jonah says she's obviously going through something it'll pass, Grace says maybe but you'll take off and Zoë will too, who will I ever go through all of that for, Jonah says for yourself, I hear she's alright, Grace says so I get to live long enough to see my friends get jobs, families, do all the things I will never get to do, Jonah says this whole time I thought you were afraid of dying, but it's living that scares you, Grace says next he'll say if I live another 10 years science will come up with miracle cure, Jonah says without the transplant she'll never know, Jonah says if she sinks the next ball she wins and it's an easy shot, Grace says unless she over hits it, Jonah says she still has to take the shot though. Outside the school, Jonah and Grace are walking together when they find "passed out" with blood on her face but Maya moves and Grace starts freaking out at Maya for "pretending to be dead" when she needed her, Grace starts coughing and Jonah grabs onto her and leads her to a bench telling her not to worry about Maya as she didn't know and that she's not dying, Grace says right now she is barely living. Grace solves Miles and Jonah's argument from before with her idea. Jonah praises Grace on her idea, Grace suggests they go golfing again some time and Jonah agrees and says he needs to get his Grace time in while he can, Grace tells him she's putting her name on the transplant list and Jonah is happy and says he'll be there when its time for her operation and they smile at each other before they hear a crash and Jonah goes off to help Miles. In '''#IRegretNothing, Maya tells Grace and Jonah she can help with the play but they aren't happy that she told Mr Simpson that the play was about suicide, Maya apologises and says things have been messed up and hard lately, Grace tells Maya she just found out she needs a lung transplant before she's going to graduate, Maya says she had no idea, Grace calls her a terrible friend, Maya asks how she fix it? Grace says nothing, I don't want you in my life anymore, Grace and Jonah bail. Jonah and Grace are surprised when Miles tells Mr. Simpson that he would accept his derision for the play not to happen, Mr. Simpson says he will accept the play with some changes before dismissing them. Jonah and Grace praise his pretend to be on his side move before bailing. In Woke#Woke, at Zoë's mom's wedding, Jonah and Grace are working the DJ both together. Later, Grace isn't happy when Frankie comes to see Jonah, she interrupts them because Jonah and her need to start the music. In #ImSleep, Grace and Jonah are helping Miles set up the gym for the play, Miles gets a message from Tristan that he's coming to the play but Miles doesn't want Tristan to see the play and realize that him and Lola hooked up with Grace says she was right about and Jonah owes her 20 dollars for and calls Miles a dirt bag for cheating, Miles says it only happened once when Tristan was in a coma and he didn't think he was getting him back and that it didn't mean anything and he wants their honest opinion will Tristan figure it out?, Jonah and Grace say they directed the thing and weren't sure, Miles says he can't have Tristan finding out in a room full of people. Later, Grace and Jonah direct the play. After the play, Miles praises Jonah, Grace, and Rasha on a job well done with play. Jonah and Grace agree they make a good team, Jonah says now that the play is over they don't have an excuse to hang out anymore, Grace says maybe they can find one, they share a moment before Yael interrupts them to give Grace Maya's present for her and Grace is confused by the present and goes to text Maya before realizing they blocked each other and that Maya deleted all her accounts except a picture of the sky from the school roof she took. Season 4 In #BackToReality, Trivia *They are both in a band together. *They are both friends with Maya Matlin, Zig Novak, and Tiny Bell. *Both are on good terms with Miles Hollingsworth III. *Jonah's ex-girlfriend, Becky Baker, often went to Grace for computer assistance. *Both contributed to I. M. Hope. *Jonah said he fell in love with Grace when he was with his ex-girlfriend, Frankie. *Grace is the only one who knows that Jonah has a daughter. Timeline *Start Up: After #ImSleep (DNC 310) Rival Relationships *Jonah-Frankie Relationship Gallery Ilujonahbooboo.png 89uiyiyui.png Wii803.png Iwjruoier.png 34re545.png 78iyiyo.png 87yiyuyui.png tggttgtg4.png 787yuy.png 78uuyuyuy.png 87yyuydd.png 87uuiui.png 98yuiyuyui.png jiijiijijij.png tumblr_nzkjn5BHWN1r5uoxco1_500.jpg 8iuiuui.png 89iuiuiuic.png CZsW4gBXEAAVKag.jpg Dncs2still2152416.jpg DNCS204.jpg 65yy65y6.png 55ttt.png y6665.png Y6yh.png Fronace.png Snapshot 2 (16-01-2017 7-54 PM).png Snapshot 5 (16-01-2017 8-24 PM).png Snapshot 5 (17-01-2017 11-53 AM).png Snapshot 7 (16-01-2017 5-56 PM).png Snapshot 8 (16-01-2017 6-20 PM).png gronahhh.png DAwvYKGUwAUo 6Q.jpg 3DNC304.jpg Dnc401.jpg 78yuyu.png 789hhj.png 89hyu.png 78yuiuccc.png 887uyy.png 8yuyu.png vlcsnap-2018-01-03-16h30m19s056.jpg vlcsnap-2018-01-03-16h30m23s600.jpg vlcsnap-2018-01-03-16h30m22s008.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-01-03-16h28m41s633.jpg Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4